


His Armour

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, Humor, Multi, Other, Team TARDIS, Timepetalsprompts, pouty Doctor, the Doctor's leather jacket, tries to sound all angsty but its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor looks on coldly as his companions writhe on the floor of the TARDIS.<br/>What put them in such a state?!</p>
<p>Trust me, it's not what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Armour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the @timepetalsprompts 100 Drabble Prompt: Without

His arms are folded across his chest.

Eyes of blue, turned to steel. Jaw clenched.

He hears their howls. Sees them writhing together in anguished, stuttered movements.

Their breathing, coming in gasps, tears rolling down their cheeks.

Yet, his face remains impassive. His lips don’t even twitch as he observes the two of them... His so called companions.

Finally, he cracks. “Don’t see wha’s so funny about it?” he growls, as he sulks, “if it would ‘ave ‘appened to one of the lot of you, it would ‘ave been a different story, I bet!”

Jack helps Rose to her feet. Their howling laughter dying, their stomachs aching from the moment. 

“S’pose,” Rose finally managed to say, smiling as she placed a comforting hand upon the Doctor’s still crossed arms, “but Doctor,” she began again, “you should ‘ave seen y’er face when the emperor told you, you’d ‘ave to go without y’er leather jacket!” Rose glanced over at Jack, who was starting to lose his battle with staying serious, “we thought you were gonna cry!”

Jack and Rose started howling again while the Doctor simply rolled his eyes, “Wouldn’t expect you two simple apes to understand,” he scoffed, as he used one hand to brush along the length of an arm of his black leather jacket. “It has great sentimental value. I wasn’t about to leave it behind!”


End file.
